No Other Outcome But This
by NineHundredThirteen
Summary: For as long as Naruto and Sasuke has known each other-they had hated one another. They can hardly be in the same room without breaking out into a fist fight. But what's this-Naruto is starting to grab his ass and whisper into his ear? NARUSASU, Yaoi Lemon


**No Other Outcome But This **

**A/N:** Here's a long NaruSasu Oneshot with a lengthy Lemon. My multi-chaptered fics are seriously low in the Lemon department, so i figured I owed you guys this much. Enjoy!

**…**

When the elevator doors opened- the once quiet office was assaulted with roars of laughter. About five employees tumbled out of the elevator, their hands clutching their sides with guffaws spilling from their mouths. "A-And t-then," said a choked voice loud enough to raise above the rest, "he s-said. 'That wasn't me!'" Following the statement another chorus of laughter followed. The blond that had spoken tumbled out the elevator last, and the tall metal doors closed behind him.

"F-Fuck, Naruto!" Said a brunet between gasps that seemed almost painful. "S-Stop, you're g-going to kill me!" The brunet, Kiba, was hunched over, his attempts to calm his laughter futile.

"A-And then," continued the blond-haired man named Naruto, "he s-said, 'It was the monkey!'"

Kiba, along with the others that had tumbled out the elevator, fell to their knees. Their hands reaching up to wipe away tears. While some loudly expressed their amusement, the others seemed unable to breath or produce a sound. Their amusement so great that it had them pounding on the floor and shaking.

The once busy work floor had grown silent. Fingers that were working over keyboards had stilled. Representatives that were speaking to clients turned mute. Mail carriers and assistants who were holding cups of coffee looked confused. Those reactions didn't last long though. Some rolled their eyes and proceeded with what they were doing. Others laughed even though they hadn't heard the joke. The rest frowned and glared. Among those who had glared was Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha was the overseer for the entire floor and he did not appreciate the fact that a handful of his employees were late. Not only were they late- they had disrupted the whole working floor. "Get to work," he said firmly, and was pleased when his employees looked shamed, and with ducked heads went off to their workstations. The only one who didn't react like he was suppose to, was Naruto. The blond stood to his full height, an impressive six foot two, and inhaled a few deep breaths to hinder his laughter.

"Sorry there, Sasuke," he began with a smile, a hand clasping onto the Uchiha's shoulder. "I got carried away there. But no need to look so disappointed, I'll tell you the joke later."

Sasuke scowled and removed the hand from his shoulder. "You're late, and you disturbed the whole work floor. I should fire you-"

"Ha! You can't fire me and you know it! I'm what this company needs! Hell, I am the company!"

Sasuke didn't reply and he felt his anger rise because that comment was mostly true. This small advertising company, which Sasuke was banished to- to learn what 'real business is' to quote his father- didn't have many successful projects. Naruto and his small team of merry men- as the blond liked to call it- had the highest success rate and they were constantly asked for and recommended.

Sasuke couldn't afford to fire him- no matter how much the blond got on his nerves. Naruto knew this and he had no shame when he rubbed it in. His face breaking out into a shit-eating grin and his bright blue eyes twinkling, fucking twinkling, with happiness. "Don't worry, Sasuke." Naruto began as he started to walk away. Uchiha always hated how Uzumaki addressed him so familiarly. "I'll make this company big bucks and you can gladly take the credit so you can suck up to your father."

Sasuke's hands fisted and he felt his face flush in anger and humiliation. Uzumaki Naruto was the only one who could get under his skin so badly. The only one he ever felt like strangling to death- well, besides his brother who was a greater asshole. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He hated that grin. That bright sunny, sunshine hair and ocean blue eyes. Before anyone could stop him, before anyone could even blink, he pounced on Naruto and slugged the all-too-knowing-grin off his face.

Again, fingers over keyboards stilled, representatives that were speaking to clients turned mute, and mail carriers and assistants- who were holding cups of coffee, halted in place. As pathetic as it sounded they were used to this. Though lately it began to become more aggressive and destructive. People moved out of the way as the two grown men grappled and swung fists. Naruto was openly laughing and Sasuke could be heard snarling. These two could hardly be together in the same room for over ten minutes before one of them threw a punch, kicked a shin, and/or choke one another. And surprisingly enough, the first one to throw down, was Sasuke.

On the outside he often looked cool, calm, and composed. Like nothing could touch him and most things didn't. He shrugged everything off with an air of indifference, but when Uzumaki was involved, the raven became unpredictable and unexplainable.

It was a wonder that neither of them had been fired or removed from the company. But maybe that was because Sasuke was the son of Fugaku, president of Uchiha enterprises, and Naruto was the son of Minato, president of Namikaze enterprises. It should have been rare enough to see two prodigies in the same room, not to mention- work in the same small company? It was rumored that their fathers had a hand in it. Putting their youngest sons in the same no-name company to see if they can make it great.

Sasuke saw it as punishment and banishment. Naruto saw it as nothing more than his own personal playground, and Sasuke was just another kid in the sandbox.

Finally, the two grappling men were pulled apart, Naruto still smiling as Sasuke kicked and struggled against the one's holding him back. "Naruto!"

Naruto waved him off, "yeah, yeah, I'm getting to work. No need to get so violent."

Sasuke strode to his office and slammed the door.

…

"Messing with the boss again?" Came the drawled voice of Shikamaru. The man was seated on a chair that was obviously moved near the open widow so that he could smoke.

Naruto gave a shrug as he found his regular seat at the front of the large rectangle table. One of his hands came up to rub his abused cheek that took most of the beating. "Sasuke is getting easier and easier to ruffle. I think I still have some feathers on me…"

Chouji, a heavyset man who sat to Naruto's direct right, barked out a laugh. "Maybe the boss is getting to his limit. God knows that you can be such a pain-in-the-ass when you want to be, Naruto."

He didn't comment on Chouji's statement and instead choose to open his laptop and turn it on. "Now, my group of merry men- and women." Naruto said with an incline of his head to Ten-Ten who appeared asleep with her head buried in her arms on the table. But they all knew that she was very much awake and that she was just suffering from a hangover, never mind that it was only Tuesday. "We need to finish the label coloring and start on the promotion."

Across the table, a folder was thrown by Shikamaru and Naruto caught it before it slipped off the table. "I finished the coloring." The brunet said as he took a drag. "I figured that cool and washed colors represented the drink better."

Naruto nodded his head as he opened the folder and looked at the printed copies of the label of a Lemonade drink that was soon to adorn shelves. They were hired by the makers of the drink to create a label, with font and colors, that will suitably represent the drink. They were also supposed to advertise it and choose the locations on where the drink will be first promoted so that it can kick start properly.

"The advertising posters and commercials?" Naruto asked.

Choji gave a grunt as he handed over his folder.

"The grand opening locations and the estimations?"

Ten-Ten made an unintelligent noise in the back of her throat and blindly threw her folder in Naruto's direction also.

Naruto looked at the three folders in his hands and shrugged, a smirk on his face. "I guess meeting is adjourned."

Chouji stood up and said something about an early lunch. Shikamaru stayed rooted in his seat while Ten-Ten shakily stood up and said something about going to the bathroom to wash her face.

Shikamaru took one last drag of his cigarette and peered at Naruto curiously. "Something's up," he stated with certainty. "You're acting…different today."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"

After a second of silence, where Shikamaru stared into blue eyes, he finally gave a shrug and stood up. "Must be my imagination then." He said as he left Naruto alone in the room.

…

It was at the beginning of lunch that Sasuke finally stepped out of his office. He headed toward the common room and was thoroughly pissed when he discovered that there was no more coffee. He cussed under his breath and resigned himself to just head downstairs to the cafeteria.

Once the elevator doors opened, Sasuke could already hear a familiar laugh from down the hall. Entering the large cafeteria, Sasuke immediately noticed two things. First, the long line at the food counter. Second, the large group of people surrounding a table.

Sasuke didn't have to check who was at the center of all that attention. It was Naruto. People were drawn to him, like vultures to a carcass. The bright and positive energy that he emitted, being greedily drank up by those surrounding him.

Sasuke found himself quietly seething. He didn't know quite why, and he would never admit it to himself, even though it was painfully obvious. For now, Sasuke just counted his blesses that they didn't spot him, and headed for the coffee machine for a cup and possibly a bagel.

But, apparently, counting your blessings only jinxed you. Halfway through pouring his coffee, an all too familiar silhouette appeared. Already armed with a glare, Sasuke turned and faced Naruto's happy countenance.

"Sasuke," Naruto spoke in an easy voice. "Finally came out of your office, did you?"

"Fuck you, Uzumaki." Sasuke retorted just as easily. "Now back the fuck up."

Naruto suddenly leaned forward, a smile on his face that Sasuke never saw before. "You have such a dirty mouth, Sasuke."

The Uchiha found his heart skip a beat. This was different. Naruto's whole tone changed, his body language also. Sasuke found his face heating up. They always swapped insults and teased one another but never in a sexual sense. Maybe it was just his imagination? But then why was he imagining such a thing!

Sasuke hadn't recovered from the change when Naruto leaned even closer and whispered into his ear. "You really need to take that 10 foot pole out of your ass… and have some fun." Strong, tan arms positioned themselves on either side and grasped the counter behind him. "Perhaps…" Naruto's voice was so low that it sent a chill down Sasuke's spine. "I can possibly interest you in having something else up your ass."

Naruto leaned back and pierced his blue-eyes into Sasuke's dark ones. The Uchiha was speechless. His mind blank and turned to mush. Suddenly a thought formed that Naruto was only joking. The blond couldn't of possibly meant it. Right?

Uzumaki gave that smile again and released Sasuke and headed for the cafeteria doors without glancing back.

Sasuke could finally breath again. When did he stop? And he glanced around the room. No one was looking at him. They didn't give any indication that they had overheard. Sasuke then looked down at his cup of coffee and found that it was cold. He cursed under his breath.

…

It had been two days after the 'incident', as Sasuke likes to call it, and Naruto hadn't acted any differently. _'I was sexually assaulted, damn it! And he has the audacity to act normal! _Sasuke felt like he was going out of his mind. The Uchiha never viewed Uzumaki any other way, except for an annoying employee that he would gladly push off a cliff and happily serve the jail time for. But now…he was noticing every thing.

Like, for instance, the way he smiled. Sasuke had always thought it looked idiotic and childish. But now it looked kind of charming. He also started noticing how many of the women blushed around him. Especially that Hinata character. Though Naruto seemed to be unaware.

Sasuke silently berated himself and forced the thoughts out of his mind. It did no good to continue thinking about it. With his office door closing softly behind him, Sasuke made his way to the common room. In the middle of pouring himself a new cup of coffee, he noticed that there was one last donut.

Before he could reach it, it was swiped up by the blond moron that has been plaguing his thoughts for the last two days. "Too slow, Sasuke." Naruto simply said as he took a bite out of the donut.

Sasuke, with his hand still in mid-air, narrowed his dark eyes. "You saw me going for that." he hissed, more angry than he admittedly should be.

Naruto grinned and was about to take another bite, but Sasuke advanced forward and swiped the donut out of Naruto's clutches and took a bite out of it instead. Naruto's eyes sparked with something Sasuke couldn't quite define, and then a struggle broke out. But unlike all the other times, where they fought and tumbled around on the ground, this time was slightly different.

Sasuke noticed how Naruto's fingers lingered on him a bit longer than usual. How Naruto's hand touched his ass and the back of his thighs. Sasuke was getting frustrated when he noticed that he was the only one taking the fight seriously. Finally, like all the other times, they were pulled apart.

Sasuke looked up and saw that knowing, sexy grin on Naruto's face. That smile disappeared however when the blue-eyes saw Sasuke smirk and finish the donut they were fighting for.

…

It was now three days after the 'donut incident', as Sasuke likes to call it, and he was noticing that Naruto's subtle flirting… was becoming anything but subtle. Naruto had begun to make lewd remarks openly in the office. He had started to grab his ass every time he walked past. And had even began to lean forward as though he were trying to steal a kiss, and then only speaking so softly that it sent a chill down his spine.

Sasuke was ultimately dumfounded. For as long as they had known each other, they had hated one another, and now…now Sasuke had started to question himself. It was disturbing enough for Naruto to start hitting on him, but for Sasuke to start feeling an effect…to feel a response to the flirting…Yup, really, really disturbing.

Sasuke collected multiple papers, neatly placed them in a folder and tucked it under his arm. He left the safety of his office and walked toward the elevator. Luckily Sasuke didn't have to wait long for the elevator to arrive and it opened, showing that no one was inside.

After pressing the button for Floor 2, where the big copier was, the dark-haired boss wasn't surprised when an expecting tan hand shoot out and stopped the elevator doors from closing.

Uzumaki Naruto entered the small elevator and gave Sasuke a grin as he stood beside him. Sasuke glared, but said nothing, and they both watched the elevator doors close. There were a few moments of silence, the only sounds were of the elevator descending. And then, with perfect smoothness, Naruto reached over and pushed the emergency stop button.

Sasuke's glare intensified and he turned to fully face Naruto- which was a huge mistake. Naruto launched himself forward, his hands on Sasuke's face and promptly planting a firm kiss on his lips. Sasuke was so shocked- that the folder he was holding fell to the ground- though neither one of them heard the flapping of the papers.

One of Naruto's hands moved to Sasuke's neck , forcing the raven to tilt his head and giving Naruto better access to his mouth. Sasuke, who had lost his basic motor skills- due to the shock, finally was able to place his hands on the blonds chest. He was ready to push the blond away, but before he could, Sasuke got a double dose of shock as Naruto roughly entered his tongue into his mouth.

Naruto was kissing him. Naruto was kissing him! Sasuke wasn't sure what he should do. His hands, that were still planted on Naruto's chest, refused to move. He could feel Naruto's warmth against him. He could feel Naruto's hot mouth on his, and his wet tongue slide against his own. It was a strangely exotic feeling that had a thrill run down Sasuke's spine.

When air began to be a factor, Naruto pulled back- slightly disappointed that Sasuke hadn't responded. He opened his eyes just in time to see a fist headed straight for his jaw. Naruto didn't have time to recover before another fist landed in his gut. And that wasn't all- as Naruto was huddled over in pain- Sasuke delivered a kick that had Naruto sprawled on the floor.

Sasuke, with shaky hands- not from the kiss but from the sting of the landed hits- he thought, trying to convince himself. He pushed the button for the elevator to continue. Not a minute later, the elevator doors opened and Sasuke stepped out.

Naruto was still on the floor. He was wheezing from the pain, but slightly smiling since he was sure he caught sight of a blush on Sasuke's cheeks.

…

It was Sunday. The only day of the week when Sasuke didn't go to work- and therefore- didn't see Naruto. After the whole 'elevator incident'- as Sasuke likes to call it- he had become incredibly irritated. After repeat attempts to erase the memory, or at least block it- Sasuke found that it was impossible. The sensation of Naruto's rough, forceful kiss was strong and it kept popping up when least expected.

Sasuke sure as hell didn't like all the new feelings that were bubbling up in him but, ultimately, he couldn't stop it. He wasn't too sure what was going on in Naruto's mind and Sasuke was still somewhat convinced that all of this may still be just some practical joke.

Had Sasuke done something lately to provoke such a wrath from Naruto? Sasuke couldn't think of anything…He really couldn't.

Sasuke tried to shake the irritation off his shoulders as he crossed across his apartment and into his bedroom. Usually on Sundays- Sasuke just stayed home. But this Sunday, Sasuke was called to have dinner at his parents house.

Sasuke mumbled darkly under his breath as he chose appropriate clothing. Even though it was only dinner at his parents house, his parents required him to dress nicely. He chose a simple red collared dress shirt with black slacks. He went to his front door, but before leaving he pulled on a black tie. His mother would never forgive him over wise.

The drive to his parents house wasn't long at all. The familiar streets of his childhood were somewhat comforting and some stress began to leave his shoulders. Sasuke pulled into the long driveway, gingerly stepped out of the car and walked to the front door.

Now comes the moment he dreaded…He raised his hand to knock on the door- but before he could do so- it was opened by none other then his big brother, Itachi.

Itachi stood in the middle of the doorway and gave a smirk that Sasuke found beyond infuriating. "Hello, little brother."

Sasuke hated these Sunday dinners for one reason…and that reason was Itachi. Itachi, the gifted child. Itachi, the chosen one. Itachi, the oh so fucking wonderful.

Itachi was their parents' pride and joy. Sasuke was just an extra that was thrown away a long time ago. Well, that's how their father would no doubt word it anyway. Their mother however- always said she loved them equally. God bless her soul.

"Itachi," Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth.

"You're late for dinner."

Sasuke scowled, "Just let me in."

Itachi was still wearing that smirk as he stepped aside and let his little brother enter. Like it was a fucking privilege to do so. Fucking asshole.

In the large living room Sasuke found his parents. His father was reading the newspaper and his mother was reading a small hardback novel. His father greeted him with a handshake and his dear mother greeted him with a hug.

"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." His Father announced, folding the newspaper and rubbing his beard thoughtfully.

His mother sat down again, flipping her long dark hair back and placing her book in her lap. "We will be having guests, so you two behave yourselves." She said, giving Itachi and Sasuke a pointed look.

Sasuke scoffed and plopped down on a loveseat. "I'll behave myself if he behaves himself." He drawled.

Itachi suddenly came up and also plopped down in the same loveseat. He gave his younger brother a playful nudge. "Of course. See Mother, we're getting along already."

Sasuke glared, "go find your own seat," he hissed while giving Itachi a nudge back.

Itachi smirked and gave another nudge, harder this time. "But I want to sit next to you, little brother."

Sasuke nudged back, even harder. "Yeah, but I don't want to sit next to you."

Itachi nudged back just as hard. "Deal with it."

Sasuke was about to downright shove Itachi off the loveseat until the doorbell rang. The youngest Uchiha jumped up, relieved, and headed for the door to answer it.

That relief was quickly gone however when he saw who was on the other side.

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Naruto.

Damn.

…

This wasn't the first time the father and son duo were over for dinner. Minato and Fugaku were good friends and they maintained that friendship through decades. When Minato's wife died, Naruto had took her maiden name: Uzumaki.

They were currently all seated around the large dinner table. Simple conversation was tossed as they ate. A dark cloud was over Sasuke's head that Naruto couldn't stop grinning about. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke hissed impatiently, making sure to keep his voice low so that his parents wouldn't hear.

"Ah," Naruto made an exaggerated gesture of hurt, his hand over his heart. "You make it sound as though you don't want me here."

Sasuke glared and was about to retort but Itachi broke into the conversation. "Yes, Sasuke. You sounded terribly rude. I suggest you apologize."

Naruto grinned.

Nothing infuriated Sasuke more than seeing Itachi and Naruto gang up on him.

Sasuke ignored his brother and turned toward Naruto. He spoke in a whisper so that Itachi couldn't hear. "You better not do anything strange, Uzumaki." Sasuke wanted to be as blunt as possible. Having Naruto flirt with him in the office is one thing, but if he started doing it here….Sasuke just didn't want to think about that.

Naruto grinned somewhat evilly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke."

Sasuke only glared, and in the corner of his eye he could see Itachi staring at them.

The rest of dinner was thankfully uneventful. Minato and Fugaku retired to the living room and continued to talk. Sasuke's mother stayed in the kitchen and helped the maid clean up. Itachi went to the family library to gather a few reading materials.

And Sasuke and Naruto were left alone.

Sasuke made his way to his old bedroom and Naruto automatically followed. When they were younger and their fathers were busy talking, Sasuke and Naruto were forced to 'hang out.'- As Sasuke's mother liked to put it.

They mostly hanged in Sasuke's room. They usually played video games or even a board game- like scrabble. So this time it was no different, even though they haven't 'hanged out' in almost two years.

Once the bedroom door was closed behind them, Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder and twisted him so that he pinned him to the wall.

"What are you-" Sasuke didn't finish his question since his mouth was promptly covered by Naruto's

It was the elevator incident all over again. Sasuke couldn't make himself move and Naruto easily deepened the kiss. His tongue sliding against Sasuke's sensually.

Sasuke, feeling panic, anger, and something else- gathered his strength and pushed Naruto away. "Don't-" Sasuke had to catch his breath. "Don't fucking do that!"

Sasuke still had his back against the wall as Naruto stood before him. "Do you feel anything when I kiss you?" Naruto asked, his tone of voice serious.

Sasuke was breathing heavily, his emotions were running rapid, he just didn't understand. "Why are you doing this?" Sasuke demanded. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Naruto quickly shook his head. "No. It's no joke, Sasuke."

Sasuke had never heard Uzumaki speak so seriously.

"I'm sorry if I've confused the hell out of you, but I just can't help how I feel anymore."

Sasuke felt like his head was spinning. He still didn't understand. No, that wasn't true. He just didn't want to believe it.

Naruto closed the space between them and placed a hand on either side of the Uchiha. "I've always felt more then just friendship and adversarial emotions for you Sasuke. I've waited for you to show just the tiniest bit of interest in me…but you never did." Naruto seemed to shrug. "So I figured that I'll try to seduce you."

Sasuke, with his mind slightly fried, blinked. "You call that seducing?"

Naruto narrowed his blue-eyes. "I'm deadly serious, you asshole. I'm practically declaring my love for you here."

Sasuke still didn't want to believe it.

Naruto seemed to understand how Sasuke was feeling and acted appropriately. Well, whatever he thought deemed appropriate- and that was to respond with a kiss. But this time- it was a gentle kiss. A hesitant kiss. Naruto was laying his heart out in the open, on the off chance that Sasuke wouldn't stomp on it.

The blonds' hands were still planted on the wall. He slowly moved his lips against Sasuke's, a silent plea for Sasuke to react. Naruto needed something to grab onto. To know that his love for Sasuke wasn't futile.

And then, there it was…Naruto felt his insides quake. Sasuke was responding to the kiss.

As for Sasuke, he didn't know what came over him. Naruto was before him, kissing him yet again, but Sasuke could feel the blonds' fear. How Naruto's hands were clenching the wall behind him and how tense his muscles must have been.

It wasn't a joke after all.

After Sasuke realized that…he began to kiss back. It was unlike any other kiss he had ever experienced. His senses were heightened tenfold and his heart was beating a marathon.

The kiss quickly became deep. Naruto lowered his hands and pulled Sasuke close to him. The raven could feel Naruto's tongue slide against his own and he did the same. They fought for dominance, Naruto's hands roaming everywhere and Sasuke doing the same. In a weird way he felt as though they were fighting like usual. As though this were normal and there couldn't be any other outcome but this.

How could Sasuke not have noticed any of this before?

The raven was shocked out of his thoughts when Naruto's hand moved lower and firmly grabbed his ass. That was a weird sensation but not an entirely unwelcome one. They continued to kiss, stopping long enough to gasp for breath and then promptly diving in for more. A sense of desperation filled the air, making them continue to kiss and want to touch.

Sasuke's whole nervous system nearly collapsed when Naruto brought Sasuke's hip forward and their clothed arousals came into contact. It made the panic that was hidden suddenly blossom full force.

The Uchiha pushed Naruto off and inhaled a shaky breath. "Wait- we can't…"

Naruto seemed to be having a harder time. He was panting- hard and fast. Sweat was on his brow and his arousal was evident though his slacks. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke had never heard such a lustful and raspy voice before. It sent a shudder down Sasuke's spine and another shudder ran it's course when he looked up into dark lust-filled blue eyes.

Sasuke opened his mouth to say something, he wasn't even sure what, but a knock at the door interrupted them and successfully broke the tension in the atmosphere.

Sasuke unconsciously fixed his clothes and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He opened the door, not even sparing Naruto a glance, and glared at whoever was on the other side. It was Itachi.

"What is it?" Sasuke snapped, hoping that there wasn't any kind of flush on his face.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's harsh tone and glanced over his shoulder to see Naruto kicking at something on the ground. "Minato's about to leave. I came to inform Naruto."

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto called out. "I'll be down in a second."

Itachi seemed to smile as he turned and walked away. Sasuke closed the door and reluctantly faced Naruto.

No one said anything for a minute and Naruto finally gave a loud sigh. He ran a hand through his blond locks and forced out a laugh. "So…Where do we go from here?"

Sasuke could only shake his head. "I don't know."

"I meant what I said." Naruto stated, wanting to make his intension clear one last time. When Sasuke didn't say anything back, Naruto could only sigh and he moved toward the door but not before reaching out and touching Sasuke's cheek. His hand fell limply and he breathed out, "I guess I'll just wait for your answer." And Naruto was out the door.

Sasuke stood at his open bedroom doorway. He heard Naruto exit the house, enter his car, and drive out of the parking lot. He didn't realize he was staring out in space until Itachi released a chuckle beside him.

"I was wondering when the two of you would finally get together."

Sasuke blinked, "what?"

"Naruto and you," Itachi stated certainly. "It's about time."

Sasuke wasn't sure how to react so he just glared as usual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Itachi scoffed. "That blond has been head over heels for you since the beginning. I was starting to think you'll never figure it out."

Sasuke blinked again. "Since the beginning?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Of course. Only a person who loves you that much is able to put up with you." Itachi smirked and nudged Sasuke's shoulder in a brotherly fashion before disappearing down the hall.

Sasuke closed his bedroom door and leaned back against it. "Since the beginning…" He repeated to himself in amazement.

…

Naruto was usually a morning person, but today, this morning, was something else entirely. It was a Monday which meant he was due back at work. Which meant he would see Sasuke again. After what happened last night, Naruto wasn't so eager. He barely got any sleep from all the anticipation.

As it was, Naruto wasn't sure whether or not he would get a favorable response. Sasuke was always somewhat hard to read and now was no acceptation.

He managed to drag himself out of bed and into the shower. Last night, Sasuke had only responded to the kiss and Naruto was harder than he had even been in his entire life. It took practically all night for the arousal to drain and for the thoughts of Sasuke's body, especially the way his ass felt, to cool.

If Sasuke turned him down…Fuck, Naruto didn't even want to think about that.

The shower felt good on his stressed muscles and Naruto freely sighed in satisfaction. After washing up and the soap was washed away, he turned the shower off, quickly dried his hair, and went to his closet in search of some clothes. Luckily Naruto's apartment building had it's own laundry room so Naruto always had clean clothes about.

He got dressed, hurriedly stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth, and was out the door.

What he didn't expect, in a hundred lifetimes, was that when he opened his front door- Uchiha Sasuke stood on the other side. The Uchiha was leaning against the doorway, so casually that it almost couldn't be questioned. His dark eyes were turned down, examining his wrist watch and he looked up and locked those dark eyes directly with Naruto's sky-blue ones.

"You're late," Sasuke stated.

Naruto blinked and had trouble breathing. It took him a second to realize he had trouble breathing because the slice of bread was clogged in his throat. He took a few painful shallows and wheezed out, "what?"

Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face, no doubt from watching Naruto nearly choke. "I said,…you're late." Sasuke pointed at his watch. "You would of never made it to work on time."

Naruto blinked, utterly confused. Sasuke with his eyebrow still raised, raised it even higher. "Are you going to let me in?"

The blond could only dumbly nod and he stepped to the side and allowed Sasuke to enter his apartment. "Sasuke, what are yo-"

And then Sasuke was kissing him.

The Uchiha had his hands around the others neck and he moved his mouth against Naruto's without any hesitation. For a moment Naruto was too shocked to move. It wasn't until Sasuke used his tongue to slip by Naruto's lips that the blond snapped out of it. His hands raised and rested on Sasuke hips. He tilted his mouth and kissed the raven back as hard as he could.

They parted for a quick intake of breath and Naruto ran his hands over Sasuke's sides, as though checking for sure if he was real. "What- What about work?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"I gave us both the day off." Sasuke simply replied before latching his lips onto Naruto's once again. The blond didn't try to withhold his groan of pleasure when Sasuke pressed forward and molded their bodies together.

As for Sasuke, he was trying to memorize every inch of Naruto's mouth. He had felt, more than heard, the groan and Sasuke felt his body shiver in anticipation. The flash of panic that he felt last time was no where to be seen as Naruto grinded against him.

The blonds hands were on his ass, gripping and massaging the flesh underneath the pants. He almost tripped on his own feet when the blond started to push him back. He was forced to walk backwards and Naruto was leading him to the other side of the apartment. They stumbled quite a few times, bumping into walls and then they approached what Sasuke guessed was Naruto's bedroom. There seemed to be a pause in Naruto's movements before Sasuke was literally thrown onto the queen sized bed.

"You know what this means, right? Sasuke…we can't go back after this. I…I won't be able to go back."

Sasuke moved himself further up the bed and rested his weight on his forearms. "You idiot…" he said, not really putting much feeling into the insult. "I know what I'm doing here and what it means." Sasuke took a breath. "Now you better get over here before I change my mind."

Naruto didn't need to be told twice. He quickly climbed on the bed and leaned forward to press a slow kiss onto Sasuke's lips. There was some hesitancy in the kiss and Sasuke dispelled it by kissing back hard. Next thing he knew, Naruto was tugging on the hem of his shirt and Sasuke allowed it to be peeled off. Sasuke could hear the blonds' breathing increase and that hot mouth traveled down his jaw and then onto his neck. Naruto heatedly kissed the pale, smooth neck and he lowered himself until he came across Sasuke's nipples.

He ran the length of his tongue on the nub and was amazed by the tremor that followed. Naruto chuckled and he teasingly bit down on the other one and then smoothed it over with his tongue. Sasuke's body trembled as it did before.

"I had always imagined you as being this sensitive…I'm glad I was right." The blond said, his lips brushing against the smooth chest as he talked.

"Shut up and get on with it." Sasuke replied, hating that his natural pale skin easily showed a full body blush.

Naruto lazily shook his head, his blond locks brushing Sasuke's chest and sending small tremors through his stomach muscles. "I've been waiting a long time for this." Naruto said, his voice thick in lust. "I'm going to take my sweet time…and memorize every part of your body."

Sasuke shivered from the intensity of Naruto's voice. The intensity of those blue-eyes were enough to make him shudder. Desire. Naruto desired him and he wasn't lying when he said he was going to take his sweet time. Every time Naruto kissed him, caressed him, Sasuke was overwhelmed by the ardor, the passion, the tenderness…Fuck, Naruto really did love him.

Sasuke wasn't ashamed of the moans that spilled from his throat. He was never vocal in bed but somehow Naruto brought it out of him. It didn't help that Naruto kept whispering in his ear- _'Let me hear your voice, baby.' _over and over again.

When his pants were removed- so were his boxers. Naruto softly kissed the inside of his thighs and he sucked, leaving angry red marks on the pale skin. He didn't touch Sasuke were he wanted to be touched the most and Sasuke was growing angry thinking that Naruto was going to make him beg for it.

Fortunately enough, not a moment later, Naruto completely deep-throated him. Sasuke cried out in pleasure, his raven head buried into the pillows underneath, and his spine arched in ecstasy . Sasuke was in the middle of trying to control his breathing when suddenly something brushed against his ass.

Sasuke had never bottomed before and the sensation was weird when Naruto's finger slipped knuckle-deep inside him. Sasuke glanced down and saw the blond staring straight at him. Sasuke glared, muttered a curse under his breath, and forced his muscles to relax.

Soon enough two fingers were inside of him and the slight pain was washed away by Naruto's skillful mouth. Now three fingers were moving in there and Sasuke was withholding a grunt and stopping himself from jerking away.

Naruto must of noticed his discomfort and impatience, because in the next second, Sasuke found himself on his hands and knees. The raven looked over his shoulder with a glare but Naruto ignored it, and whispered almost sinfully: "You're going to love this…"

Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers move around and then something else joined them. Something wet…"Ah, Fuck!…" Sasuke screamed. Naruto was rimming him. Sasuke felt his body shake from the waves of pleasure that were crashing through him. Naruto pushed his tongue as far as he could and retracted it only to lick at the edges. "Fuck…" Sasuke couldn't stop the string of curses that were flowing from his mouth. The feeling was too great that it pushed any rational thought out of his head. "Ah! Fuck…" If Naruto kept doing that, Sasuke was going to come.

Naruto seemed to realize that and he flipped Sasuke back onto his back. Sasuke stared at the ceiling, wondering just when they had changed positions, as he tried to control his haggard breaths. Naruto wasted no time and pulled his knees apart and climbed in between, promptly laying his naked arousal onto Sasuke's.

Sasuke took a sharp breath and Naruto, above him, moaned into his neck. Naruto moved against him a few times and then leaned forward and kissed Sasuke again and again. Leaning back up, he moved each hand to cradle a thigh, Naruto spread them as far as he could and he entered the willing body before him.

Sasuke cried out in pain and shock. Naruto groaned above him. "Fuck, Sasuke," he moaned. "I missed…fuck. You're too tight. Relax."

Sasuke had to blink back tears and he gave Naruto a fierce glare. "You idiot." He snarled. "You try to relax."

After a couple of moments, Sasuke finally relaxed enough for Naruto to start moving. He pulled out and thrust back in, missing his target once again, and making Sasuke groan in pain. After another couple of minutes, Naruto took a firmer hold on Sasuke's thighs and he pulled out, making sure to thrust in fast and deep- this time he hit his target, that small bundle of nerves that would make Sasuke's nervous system jolt.

Sasuke cried out, pain was still evident but now there was also pleasure. He leaned forward and gave the raven a quick kiss before pulling out and thrusting back in. A steady pace was established and Sasuke's mind began to haze over and his body was becoming a tight spring that would snap at any moment. Naruto began to move faster and faster. The sound of their bodies slapping together filling the air along with their cries of pleasure. He felt the heat building up and he continued cursing and mumbling under his breath like a madman.

Finally Naruto wrapped a hand around his arousal and pumped. That was all the extra stimuli he needed and he released. White flashed before his eyes and he heard Naruto moan above him before he felt the warm sensation of Naruto's release also.

The blond pulled out and collapsed on top of him carelessly, Sasuke had to use the last of his strength to push the idiot off of him. Naruto rolled once before tossing his hand around Sasuke's waist and pulling him close. "Fuck, Sasuke…" Naruto mumbled into the pale flushed skin. "That was amazing…"

Sasuke grunted his agreement, sleep trying to grab a hold of him faster then he liked.

There was a moment of silence and then: "I was so scared that you were going to turn me down…" Naruto whispered, slowly raising his head and locking his blue-eyes with Sasuke's ebony colored ones. "What made you- you know- come here this morning?"

Sasuke sighed, and closed his eyes. "I don't know…I guess I finally realized what I was denying all along."

Naruto grinned, "that you loved me."

Sasuke smirked. "No, that _you _were in love with me."

Naruto arched a brow and seemed to think for a moment. "That's fair enough." He said, shifting to lay on top of Sasuke again. "I guess I'm going to have to work hard to get you to love me as much as I love you."

Sasuke tried not to smile and moan as those tan hands ran down his chest. "I guess so."

-**THE END- **


End file.
